If There Be Thunder
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Complete. Sequel up! When Lightning Strikes Tohru gets frightened during a fierce thunderstorm, and she goes Yuki for comfort. Later he tries to help her overcome her fear. Yukiru. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**If There Be Thunder **

**Summary:** Tohru gets frightened during a fierce thunderstorm, and she goes Yuki for comfort. Later he tries to help her get over her fear. Yukiru.

**A/N1:** First Furuba fanfic! Ok, similar to Under the Midnight Moon, this is a three chapter plot bunny!! Midnight Moon got an AMAZING response, (I love all my reviewers and my beta! --Muah!--) I hope that this will be as popular.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. ---Checks watch 5 seconds later--- Still not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ch.1**

A streak of lightening flashed, illuminating the stormy sky. BOOM! Thunder rang through the air, rattling the house, and rain was heavily falling onto the shingles of the roof. Tohru Honda whimpered, her eyes closed tightly. The fierce storm had been waging for hours and it still showed no signs of letting up.

Another bang found Tohru buried under her comforter, silently wishing for the sky to clear up; but to no avail. She poked her head out above the covers, and a drop of rain plopped down from the old leak onto her head. '_Oh no!' _ She thought, '_The rain! I wonder how Kyou is doing at the dojo.'_

The curse had been lifted, thanks to Tohru, but poor Kyou still had a strong dislike of rain. _'And what about Yuki, how is he feeling across the hall? Is he asleep?' _ She wondered. Tohru quickly crept out of her room and over to Yuki's, just to see if he was in fact, asleep. She desperately hoped he was awake and that he would let her stay with him. When Tohru was younger, she always went into her mother's room, and went to sleep in her bed. _'Maybe, just maybe, Yuki will allow me to sleep with him. Just for tonight.'_

Tohru opened the door as quietly as she could; so not to disturb him if he was asleep. But that still wasn't very quiet, for the door hinges creaked loudly. Tohru grimaced.

"Honda-san?" Yuki mumbled sleepily. "Are you alright?" he looked at her with concern.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered, "I just came to check on Yuki-kun and see if he was sleeping." A loud clap of thunder, perhaps the loudest yet caused Tohru to shriek in fright.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked again.

"I'm fine. I was just startled by the thunder. Sorry to wake you up. I'll leave now!" Yuki chuckled at her. "Would you like to stay here during the storm?" Tohru flushed.

"No! No! I couldn't!! I can't be any more of a burden to you."

"Oh but, I insist. If it was a burden to me, I wouldn't have asked."

"If Yuki-kun insists." Tohru acquiesced quickly, as if thinking if she waited too long to answer he'd change his mind. She crawled under the covers next to Yuki and snuggled up against him; pressing her chest to his back and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." she breathed in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N2:** Ok please read and review! No flames please! Only constructive criticism if you think that I need it. And the second chapter will be posted after I finish writing the third chapter! More reviews faster updates!

lovelove,

Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1:** Hello everyone!! I just wanted to say THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!!!!! You guys rock!! I got 10 reviews! Before I posted this, I was expecting 5 or so, but omg you guys are so nice!!! (Cries in happiness) Anyways…I hope you like this chapter. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. ---Checks watch 5 seconds later--- Still not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ch.2**

Shigure woke up feeling...hungry. He sniffed the air in eager expectancy, but no pleasant aroma of food greeted him. Puzzled, he went to Tohru's room and found that she wasn't there. Kyo was at the Shishsou's, so she wouldn't be with him there. That left Yuki. Shigure went across the hall to the room of the former rat, opened the door and smiled at the position of the two. Quickly and quietly he closed the door and ran back to his study and dug around the mess until he found his phone. He picked it up, punched some numbers and began to eagerly talk to Ayame.

"Aya, you won't believe this! Get all the ex-zodiac members you can find and bring them here!" He said urgently. "Oh, and bring a camera!!"

Yuki woke up the next morning and felt warmth flooding throughout his body and someone was clutching him. He opened his eyes and saw Tohru, still sleeping. He was confused as to why she was there, but looking at her small form again brought back the memories of the thunderstorm, and reminded him of what occurred.

_"Would you like to stay here during the storm?" Tohru flushed._

_"No! No! I couldn't!! I can't be any more of a burden to you."_

_"Oh but, I insist. If it was a burden to me, I wouldn't have asked._

_"If Yuki-kun insists." _

Morning had found Yuki and Tohru in an even closer position than they were in last night. Their chests were pressed together tightly, and he could fell Tohru's breasts squashed against his torso; making Yuki very uncomfortable indeed. What was more, one of her legs was wrapped around his waist and their faces were mere inches apart. Yuki's normally pale complexion turned crimson.

A click and a flash in the background made his eyes snap open and look around warily. All lined up along his (and currently Tohru's) bed was the notorious Maudabachi Trio; with Shigure holding a camera to his eyes, Momiji, Kisa, Kagura, Haru, and of course Kyou; who was looking more than a little peeved.

"Wait! Wait! Before you move, I need one more picture." Shigure grinned. "But for this one, will you kiss _your_ little housewife on the lips?" Yuki's face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

**"Knock it off!"** both Kyou and Yuki yelled, glancing at each other with surprise at the simultaneous outbursts. At their raised voices, Tohru slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes and gazed at Yuki sleepily.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Good morning, Tohru!" everyone around the bed greeted. She gaped wordlessly at all of them in surprise; her eyes roving to each of them before stopping back on Yuki. She turned to him, posing a question on her lips, but just before she was able to speak, Ayame interrupted her.

"Oh this is just wonderful!! My little brother has grown up!" he exclaimed dramatically as always. "With these pictures," Aya held up 7 different shots of the two in bed, "everyone will remember this day as 'The Morning After Yuki's Passionate Night of Romance!'" He grinned gleefully at his younger brother. "This is perfect!" Yuki glared fiercely at him.

"Get out. NOW. All of you, out." Yuki complained.

"But Yukeeeeeeeeeeeee, we didn't get to hear about how you got down 'n' dirty with our little flower." Shigure whined. Yuki's head slowly turned towards his ed cousin, and he moved to get up. But Shigure wisely began to try and clear the room. Yuki's early morning temper could be downright scary.

After the last person was out, Shigure stuck his head back in. "Don't think you can evade the question forev---" He was suddenly yanked through the door, and from outside Tohru could hear him wail loudly, sounding an awful lot like Momiji, "Kyon-kyon is hitting meeeeee!!!!" Another bang and a yell was heard,

"DAMMIT DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!!!!!"

The door slammed shut and all was finally quiet in Yuki's room except for the occasional thumps from downstairs. And for once, the rat was extremely glad that hot-headed Kyou was at the house, "taking care" of Shigure. Yuki sighed wearily and looked at Tohru. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Honda-san." She looked at him and giggled happily.

"Oh, no, Yuki-kun; there's nothing to apologize for." A cheerful smile lit her face. "But thank you for letting me sleep with you last night." Yuki internally grinned wryly. Tohru was just so innocent; she really didn't know how...risqué that sounded.

"By the way, do you know what Shigure-san meant by 'down 'n' dirty? I don't get it." Yuki stifled a groan. That damn dog...

"It was nothing really. Don't worry about it." Tohru looked unsure for about half a second, then her face brightened right up again. "Ok! Does Yuki-kun want to help me prepare breakfast for everyone?"

"Are you sure you want me to help? Cooking is not one of my strong points." Yuki winced remembering all of the burnt dishes he had prepared in the past.

"Yes, I'm sure! Come on, let's go." She took his hand and led him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N2:** Yay, longer chapter!!!!! I thought it was pretty funny…especially Ayame and Shigure. But it might have been just me. So…please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review!!!!! Thanks!

Lovelove, Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1:** Ok, I have put off and on my homework, but most of it is done and at the same time I was able to finish the chapter!!! YAY!! You guys are so nice to me!!!! (Tears up) I got so many more reviews than I dreamed I would get!!! (Sobs in happiness) I'm so thrilled with the response!! Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** My name is **not** Natsuki Takaya; so therefore, I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did…then I'd be married to Yuki. Loll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ch.3**

The next week was one filled with scattered thunderstorms. Each night, Tohru made it a habit to go and sleep in Yuki's bed with him. But every morning, before he got a chance to get up, she was always gone; leading him to sometimes think that he was simply imagining her presence.

One nights, he caught the sound of the screen sliding open and he felt Tohru crawl next to him and interlace her fingers with his, silently shaking at the noise. Instinct caused him to wrap his arms around her and hold her closer to him. She sighed in content and immediately fell asleep. For the Prince however, it wasn't that easy. As much as Yuki enjoyed having Tohru stay with him, he knew that something had to be done. He could try to teach her not to be afraid of thunderstorms; to help her overcome her fear. With that thought firmly embedded in his mind, Yuki finally fell into a deep sleep.

Morning came, and Yuki found Tohru gone and the smell of breakfast was in the air. Instead of finding her in the company of Shigure and Kyou as he expected, she was alone and humming to herself.

"Honda-san, is it just us this morning?"

"Yes. Kyou-kun went back to the dojo and Shigure-san is somewhere writing his manuscript with Mii-chan." Tohru said as she placed a plate of breakfast on the table for him.

"So is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Well…we're out of milk so I was thinking that I would walk to the store."

"Ok then, that's perfect. I will go with you and carry your bags back and we can also get more strawberry seeds for the base." She smiled cheerfully at him.

"That's a great idea. Just let me get changed and then we can go." Tohru hurried upstairs and left Yuki to finish his breakfast.

Indeed they did do all that they said. Once they came back from the store and unloaded the groceries, (i.e. the milk) Tohru and Yuki headed out to the secret base. The rest of the day was spent happily laughing, talking, and planting strawberries. They tromped back into the house, albeit a bit dirty, but satisfied nonetheless.

"Yuki-kun, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me; whatever would be easiest for you to make." Tohru nodded and quickly headed into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to them, the sky began to cloud and a storm was beginning to brew. Halfway through Tohru's dinner preparations, the sound of thunder in the distance grew loud, making her slam down everything she was doing and stand in the middle of the kitchen, frozen in her spot. Yuki, hearing the thunder knew that Tohru was probably scared, and he swiftly headed to the kitchen. His suspicions were proven immediately when he saw Tohru. He rushed to her side and held on to her securely.

"It's ok; you're going to be fine Honda-san. Just come with me." She nodded mutely and followed him. When she saw that his destination was the screen door leading outside, she tried to bolt, but failed. Yuki's hold on her was too firm. She struggled in his arms and in his head Yuki grimaced, _"She probably thinks I'm being so cruel. She has to understand, I'm helping her. She'll see..." _Even in his mind, he was still unsure, but he knew what his plan was to help her. He opened the door and they just stood outside under the porch while the storm was waging. Yuki soothingly started to talk to Tohru.

"Honda-san? Look at me please. Just ignore the storm, don't even think about it. Block it out, ok? Talk to me about something, anything. Tell me about all of the zodiac members that you've met. What do you think about them?" She looked at him with wide and trusting eyes, she knew that he would never hurt her…as long as she was with him, she would be safe.

"Well, Haru-kun's two personalities are both really special, and I'm sure it will be fun to get to know them both better. And Kisa-chan is so sweet and trusting. It's amazing how much that's she has progressed since I first met her. Hiro-kun is naturally sarcastic to others, but you can tell he's protective of Kisa-chan and he really loves her! It's so cute!! Momiji-kun is naturally energetic and he lights up a room whenever he comes in with all of his childish energy. It's so hard not to smile when he's around." At this point, Tohru had brightened up considerably and wasn't focusing on the storm. Still the occasional really loud boom or bright flash would startle her, but it was a definite improvement. "And who else?" Yuki prodded, trying to keep her animated and distracted.

"Hmm, Kagura-chan has so much love for Kyou-kun, it's amazing. She's so dedicated to one person. It's very admirable; and Ayame-san is trying very hard to mend his relationship with Yuki-kun, and he really does want to; he feels bad for what happened in the past. And Shigure-san!! He's just so talented; I mean just think about all of the wonderful books he's written!" Yuki internally rolled his eyes slightly at this; for he was doubtful about anything concerning his brother or Shigure for that matter. Yuki doubted that any of his books were that amazing, more like amazingly dirty, but he simply smiled as he listened to Tohru continue, who was now thoroughly focused on talking as opposed to the storm.

"As for Hatori-san…he has felt so much pain, especially concerning Kana-chan, but you can't tell from the way he acts. He's so stoic and strong. Kyou-kun too has had lots of pain; he was the zodiac cat, cursed above all. He never truly knew love, kindness, or trust; he didn't believe at that point that he deserved any, for he was the cat. But look at him now." At this point, Yuki fully expected her to stop, so he planned on letting go of her, and telling her the storm was over, and that it had been for about a minute now. Besides, he was getting hungry; they had skipped lunch while they were working at the base.

"And Yuki-kun…" Yuki's head snapped up and a blush formed on his cheeks. "You never seem to get annoyed at anyone; you are so nice and kind to everyone. It's no wonder everyone calls you a prince…you're handsome and polite and you seem to just be…amazing. That's what I think of Yuki-kun." His blush deepened considerably.

"Honda-san thinks too highly of me. I don't deserve that. If anyone does, it's you. You are always worried about others first, you put their needs before your own, and you are the most un-selfish person I have ever met. In you're eyes, nobody has faults, you overlook the negatives and see all only the positive things about people, especially when they can't see that themselves. Everyone is drawn to you; your personality is so nurturing and forgiving." During Yuki's speech Tohru was looking at the ground and finding her shoes very interesting. When she looked back up at him as he finished, she gasped.

"Oh, Yuki-kun look!" Tohru lifted her head to the sky and grinned. "The storm is over!!" Yuki smiled at her. "You did it."

"No no!! I definitely couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!" In a sudden burst of emotion, she stood up on her toes and kissed Yuki firmly on the mouth. It lasted only a second, but that was all it took. Tohru quickly took a step away from him and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I just did that! Yuki-kun has every right to be mad at me," she gasped, "But please don't be mad, I don't think that I'd be able to handle it if Yuki-kun was mad at me. I'm so---" Tohru's rant was cut off by Yuki deftly placing his lips on top of hers firmly. "I could never be mad at you, Tohru-kun." Yuki leaned down and kissed her again, and Tohru didn't protest. "Thank you, Yuki-kun," she murmured between his intoxicating kisses, "For everything."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N2:** Ok, the final chapter!! Lotsa dialogue and it felt a bit rushed to me…didn't exactly turn out how I pictured it would. Oh well! The Japanese name endings, (-chan, -san, -kun, etc…) I'm not really positive that I wrote those correctly. If I offended anyone by messing up the language, then please accept my sincerest apologies!!! Tell me what you thought and drop me a review, but no flames please. It's only my first Furuba fic.

Love ya,

Amanda


End file.
